Darling-Jones family and Meta
Jupiter I think the PPDC does 'encourage' a third fluffle. They're probably thinking along the lines of Ender's Game: first one's too explosive, second one's too cunning and controlled, maybe the third one will be /perfect. For the record, they'd probably do the same to the Vosses, but they don't need any encouragement. Or help. XD That... fits eerily well with what I've seen of Jupiter. Do tell about Jupiter. I've only had one glimpse of a non-newborn Jupiter so far. Jupiter is quiet, and will stare consideringly/calculatingly at things. I am very, very sure the PPDC's done /something /somehow to Jupiter. Well, if the PPDC was messing with Charlie's meds, lord knows what got through to proto-Jupiter. Routines Morning Evening: Jackson gets beans up from their afternoon/evening nap, gets them into supper gear, puts supper stuff out for Charlie. Charlie comes home, makes supper. They eat, they do family stuff, then Charlie takes them upstairs for their bath. Jackson puts out the beans' PJs and theirs, makes beds, preps laundry, that kinda stuff. They reconvene for stories, then Charlie puts the beans to bed. Jackson and Charlie then do dishes, they hang out, and then they go to bed. Bedroom Do I correctly count three heavy blankets on the bed? XD Yes, yes you do count three blankets XD Cosplay To continue, I was gonna say, depends on what age the babies are and then I said "I don't care! They'll be of baby age!" Kirra Kirra is Zoe, no question. At the very least, she's got the hair. Give her a... something to show this is post-Serenity and Wash is dead. And definitely post-Serenity because we do /not want to rope in Pietr to play Wash. My thoughts exactly. Jackson, Book, Derek, Juliet, Logan Jackson is Mal, Book is Book (and not terribly sure what to make of the hair dye), Andrea's Kaylee (I'm goop at this point), Derek is Simon (CACKLING INTENSIFIES), and Juliet /may be River. Logan is Jayne; we already determined that an age and a half ago. Baby is Jayne's hat and rides around on Logan's shoulders all day. My face hurts from grinning at the perfection of this. I KNOW. The goop state also applies to me. Andrea /would own coveralls with a teddy bear on them, wouldn't she? XD And Derek is a /perfectly awkward Simon. Baby Baby is Jayne's hat and rides around on Logan's shoulders all day. Oh god. Someone knits Baby a cozy that looks just like The Hat. Jackson almost passes out laughing and /insists on dressing Baby in it /immediately; Kirra is unimpressed. Logan rolls his eyes and goes looking for Vera. YES. WHO DO WE KNOW THAT KNOWS THEM THAT KNITS??? I ... I think the Jones boys' grandmother does. And I'm certain she'd be up for the challenge. AWESOME. Wonder if Kirra thinks of a Jayne's hat snuggy to cheer up Jackson in the not-so-nice version... In the evil!version Nanny sends one as a welcome-to-the-world present for Baby. A picture of snuggie clad Baby is one of his favorites and has a place of honor in his quarters. Nanny Nanny in the know of Nerdom? Say it is so! Of course she is! I think the Brothers Three are her only grandkids, so she's always tried to spoil them. (Also, in any Jackson's-doesn't-choose-to-be-a-Ranger universe, he's much more comfortable and demonstrative with his nerdom; it's the need to project a tough-guy Ranger image that makes him closet it.) Small-ish Jones brothers Omg, smallish!Jackson tugging Nanny to the family room for StarTrek XD ( *adds to Jackson folder*) Heh. And Logan huffing and rolling his eyes, but following right behind so he can claim Nanny's other side (or her lap). She's seriously like his first or second favorite person on Earth (depending on how annoying Jackson's been lately). Spiriting Away Btw, for the font, if Wash and Jackson knew about Liu, then they could've asked him to make them disappear and he would've. They decided against doing so, however, because he would also have to uproot all the other Darlings and all the other Joneses, as well). *stirs Liu information into the pot* The First House Beans' room I recently discovered the Jackson, artistic nerd, painted the babies' ceiling (at least in the first house) with a deep space skyscape, complete with nebulae and glow-in-the-dark stars. *claps hand to chest* omg I love it. How many spaceships, ye reckon? There's at least every /Enterprise and /Serenity, but they're subtle. The room's walls are violet or blue or some other color that could fade into the spacescape seamlessly. Kitchen (Re "Wom-Wom") Little niggle: Where do they keep sandwich materials? Is sandwich making such a routine of Derek's that he doesn't notice the lack of stuff in the pantry if that's where they keep them? Bread's in a breadbox on the counter, everything else he was using came out of the fridge. See Also * Darling-Jones Fluffles * Baby Meta * Charlie and Jackson (meta) * Charlie and Meta * Jackson * Darling-Jones family and Meta Category:Darling-Jones family Category:Darling-Jones family (meta) Category:Liu (mention) Category:Charlie Category:Jackson Category:Meta Pages Category:Darling family (mention) Category:Jones family (mention) Category:Baby Category:Book Category:CDL (mention) Category:Baby and Logan are buds Category:People whom Liu has Sheltered Category:Nanny Category:Nanny knits Category:Pietr (mention) Category:Siqi (mention) Category:Andrea (mention) Category:Derek (mention) Category:Firefly (reference) Category:Jackson is a nerd Category:Jackson is always cold Category:The 1st House Category:Jupiter Category:Jupiter (meta) Category:Charlie (meta) Category:Jackson (meta) Category:Nanny (meta) Category:Book (meta) Category:Baby (meta)